


As Long as I'm With You

by Bridgetti



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgetti/pseuds/Bridgetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was supposed to go so smoothly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as I'm With You

Everything was supposed to go so smoothly. Gerard was supposed to take Frank for a beautiful dinner on the second last night of their Paris vacation. Then Gerard was supposed to take Frank up the Eiffel Tower at night and he would surprise him by getting down on one knee and proposing. Frank would cry and smile and kiss Gerard and say yes.

Gerard was not supposed to postpone the proposal until the last night of their vacation because of nerves.

It was not supposed to be raining.

The restaurant was not supposed to fuck up their reservation and leave them waiting for their food for an hour and a half.

The rental car was not supposed to break down on the way to the tower.

That homeless man was not supposed to steal Frank’s favourite jacket.

The tower was not supposed to be fucking  _ closed _ due to fucking weather conditions.

These were the thoughts flowing through Gerard’s head as he stood with Frank in the pouring rain at midnight next to the Eiffel Tower.

“Gerard?”

Gerard sighed, “Yes, Frank?”

“I- I know our date didn’t go the way you wanted it to. But I want you to know that I still had fun,” Frank tried to reassure, shivering even with Gerard’s jacket wrapped around his shoulders.

“No you didn’t,” Gerard said sadly.

Frank said nothing.

“I wanted it to be perfect,” Gerard said, angrier this time.

“Gerard, it didn’t need to be perfect. I don’t understand why you’ve been so stressed out tonight. What’s the big deal?”

“I just wanted you to have a good time! I wanted you to have a great night and I’m so stupid for leaving this until the last night of our trip!”

“Left what? Our date? Gerard, we’ve been out to dinner like 5 times on this trip. Every single night was like a date! I don’t understand what the big deal was about tonight.”

“It’s just--it’s a big deal, okay?”

“Fine, whatever. Why are you acting so weird? I had a good time because I was with you, okay?”

“No you didn’t! You didn’t have a good time! You’re fucking freezing and we’re both soaking wet and you hate being cold an-”

“-Gerard! Why are you being so,” Frank paused, not sure what word to use, “so, ugh,  _ weird?! _ ”

“Because, Frank!” Gerard shouted.

“Because,  _ what _ ?” 

“B-because, just,” Gerard put his hands in his hair and made a noise of frustration, “fuck it!”

“What,” Frank began as Gerard got on one knee in the mushy grass and fished around in his suit jacket for something before pulling out a small box.

“Frank,” Gerard started, clearing his throat, “I uh, I love you a lot. And I think um… Well uh, will you marry me?”

Frank said nothing. Gerard gulped, he could not read his boyfriend’s expression at all.

“I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. This was stupid I’m sorr-”

“Shut up,” Frank said.

“Wha-?” was all Gerard was able to get out, before Frank was sinking down to his knees and kissing Gerard as hard as he could. Frank pulled back before Gerard was even able to kiss him back.

“Of course I’ll marry you,” he smiled, “you fucking loser.”

Gerard was shocked. “Really?”

“Yes!” Frank shouted, holding Gerard’s face in his hands and pulling in to kiss him again.

This time, Gerard was less shocked and was actually able to kiss back, neither of them aware of the fact that both of their suits were completely ruined by the muddy ground and rain.

“I love you,” Gerard said, grinning at Frank.

“I love you too. Now, put it on me.”

“What?”

“The ring! Duh!”

“Oh!” Gerard opened the box and revealed a silver band with a small diamond on it. Frank held out his hand as Gerard put the ring on him.

Frank leaned his head on Gerard’s shoulder, smiling and crying while Gerard hugged him. 

“I had a speech prepared, you know,” Gerard muttered into Frank’s shoulder.

Frank giggled, “I thought it was perfect.”

“Do you maybe wanna go back to the hotel now?” Gerard said into Frank’s ear, over the sounds of the rain that had just picked up.

“I’m fine with wherever we go, as long as I’m with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
